Perfection
by kandydoll
Summary: Louis thinks Clementine is the epitome of perfection.


"I can't believe you," nineteen-year-old Clementine whined as she shyly stepped out from her and her boyfriend's huge closet, revealing herself to be clad in black, sexy lingerie.

Louis gazed at her in awe, his eyes soft with admiration, however his cock began to harden as lust slowly began to consume his being.

"You look beautiful," Louis gently murmured, his words genuine and true.

Clementine's cheeks flushed red as she took a few steps towards him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Y–you're just saying that, dork. Besides, I don't think I look good in this. I'm not really. . . curvy, I guess."

"You're perfect to me, babe," Louis said with a huff, yanking Clementine's wrist, causing her to fall on top of him. Clementine let out a cute giggle as she landed on his exposed chest, staring up her boyfriend with awe.

Louis began to affectionally rub her back, starting from the bottom and making his way up, fingers skillfully unclasping her bra. Clementine could feel his clothed length pressing against her warm thigh, and it made her feel aroused and have a desire to be filled.

Clementine pouted, Louis flinging the bra she originally had on to the carpet near them. He leaned down, capturing her delicious lips with his greedy ones, needy hands gripping possessively at her waist as he pressed her even harder against him.

"I love you," Clementine breathed once their lips parted.

"I love you too," Louis said, looking shy – saying those special words to Clementine always made him feel dumb. He honestly didn't feel good enough for her. She was like a goddess to him. "You're absolutely perfect."

Clementine took initiative, sitting up, her small but perky naked breasts jiggling slightly as she undid Louis' belt. Louis licked his lips, his mouth dry as he gazed up at her with a dazed expression – she was a true work of art, he could stare at her for hours.

Louis was so distracted with staring into her eyes that he almost didn't feel Clementine's hot, moist mouth wrap around his cock. The twenty-year-old moaned loudly, not bothering to conceal his pleasure. Clementine loved it when he moaned, finding delight in knowing that she was satisfying her beloved boyfriend of three years.

"Good girl," Louis groaned, causing Clementine's body to flash hot as another wave of arousal hit her.

Clementine's head eagerly bobbed up and down as she sucked on her boyfriend's cock, tongue twirling and dancing happily against his member as she moved a hand up and down. Louis had always loved her blowjobs, and she had always adored his head.

Clementine felt Louis shoot his cum inside her mouth, and she gladly swallowed it, the fluid quickly going down her throat. She gave him a naughty smile, biting her lip teasingly. This drove Louis wild, and he shifted onto his knees as Clementine laid back against the bed, her brown eyes closing with anticipation.

She was honestly ready to cum as soon as Louis' warm fingers sensually moved across her hips, slowly tugging her underwear and garter set down. She laughed, wiggling her pelvis playfully.

She squealed as Louis' thick tongue slid slowly across her clit – his way of teasing her.

"Come on, Lou!" she exclaimed with a whimper, angling her cunt towards his mouth, hungry for more. "Please, please touch me."

"You're so needy," he whispered before going ham on her clit, intensely licking and sucking it. Clementine had always been one for fast and hard, and he'd definitely deliver.

Moans and squeals escaped Clementine's throat as she dug her fingers hard into the bedsheets, fingernails digging in slightly.

"L–Louis," she groaned as she came, clenching her eyes shut. "Fuck, I love you."

A few moments later, her eyes fluttered open, a smile crossing her face as she saw Louis positioning his once again hardened cock at her wet entrance. He didn't wait for her to recover from her intense orgasm, instead roughly thrusting himself inside of her.

She let out a groan as he began to mercilessly drive into her, the bed creaking roughly against the wall.

"Louis," she gasped out, "fuck me."

She almost didn't think he could go any faster, but he proved her wrong, his pace almost superhuman to her as she began to see stars, the pleasure overwhelming as he fucked her blissfully for several minutes.

She hissed in pain when her skull hit the headboard, glaring up at Louis who abruptly stopped and stared at her with a sly smile as he came inside of her – she was on the pill, thankfully.

"Fucking dick," Clementine whimpered out, feeling his cum fill her, the dull ache in the back of her head fading.

"I love you, Clemmy," Louis sweetly said, gently rubbing her scalp. "Sorry about your head."

Clementine giggled, leaning up and pecking him across the lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
